Tell Me You Love Me
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione wakes up from a dream and only one certain Bad Boy can help her forget it. Or so she thought. HG/DM Newly Edited with more content.
1. Nightmare of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot.

Pain, horrible pain, was all he felt as one of his own relatives used the crutiatus curse over and over again on him. Finally right before he passed out he whispered, "I love you Hermione."

All the death eaters turned from his body to look at the Dark Lord.

"Since he obviously isn't going to talk anytime soon, bring me his mudblood girlfriend."

With that final word 17 year old Hermione Granger woke up from the same nightmare she had been having for months.

She had no idea why this type of dream was plaguing her sleeping hours, or what caused her mind to think about Draco during her waking ones, but she knew that it was causing bags to develop under her eyes and if she didn't watch it, her grades would start to suffer as well.

After briefly looking at the clock and deciding it was a hopeless matter to try to fall back to sleep, Hermione made her way to the bathroom she shared with the head boy and got ready for her lessons.

She had made sure to lay out her clothes on her bed so they wouldn't wrinkle, running the tip of her wand over them to remove any cat hairs that might have clung to them while residing in her wardrobe. She must remember to knit Dobby another hat for washing her laundry, she thought to herself as she noticed that a stain that had been on her collar had been magically removed by a means even she couldn't do.


	2. Bad Boy

Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters or Cascada's song. Only the Plot.

Draco Malfoy could hear water running from the bathroom and cursed to himself silently. He glanced at his clock before noting it was still dark out.

'4:30 a.m.,' he thought, 'class doesn't start till 8. Why is she up so bloody early again?'

Draco rolled back over trying to get a few hours more of sleep but gave it up as a lost cause when his brain started to wake something else up.

Deciding he might as well make the most of his early morning, he got out of bed to arrange his day's clothing, clearing off whatever might have found its way onto his sweater or robes since he had last had them laundered and sending a quick shining charm at his shoes.

While getting ready to take a shower, after she left the bathroom of course, he stopped in his tracks.

'Is she singing?' he thought, as he heard what sounded like Hermione softly talking to herself in the shower.

_Be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

Draco smirked at this. She was obviously daydreaming about a guy again because she was singing the same song that Cascada had sung the previous year. After making sure she had left the bathroom a few minutes after the water had stopped, Draco quickly locked both doors and proceeded taking a much-needed warm relaxing shower. Thankfully Hogwarts never ran out of hot water or it would have been freezing due to the lengthy one she had just taken. It wasn't until he was putting conditioner into his platinum hair that he noticed he'd been humming that same song.

'Bloody hell. Now she's got it stuck in my head,' he thought once realizing what he was doing before going back to now rinse his conditioned head.

He stood in the water for another few moments, after the bubbles had stopped draining from his face, his hand on the wall under the shower head, his own head leaning against the cool tile as his back relaxed in the stream. He knew he shouldn't stay in much longer or he'd start to prune, but that song had started to stir up memories and he figured a good wank was in order before he would get out.


	3. Dance of feelings?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Once Hermione had gotten in the shower she couldn't help but think of HIM, so naturally that stupid song, as she called it, popped into her head. Without realizing it Hermione had started to sing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada who had visited the previous year

_Flash Back_

"Okay students," Flitwick said, "our future Head boy and girl have to dance the next song together."

Upon hearing that Hermione's heart dropped.

'Dance with Draco,' she thought, 'why don't they just kill me?'

So Hermione stepped onto the dance floor wearing an elegant Midnight Blue dress and took hold of one of Draco's hand. Upon touching his skin an electrical shock passed between the two. Hermione had noticed that Draco had felt it to.

'Must be Static electricity,' she thought.

With that Cascada started to sing:

_Remember the feelings,_

_Remember the day._

His hands left a warm feeling where they touched her body instead of cold like she thought.

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away._

'Was that a smile on his face,' she questioned herself.

_This moment I knew,_

_I would be someone else._

'Was he moving closer?'

_My love turned around,_

_And I fell._

Draco released her hip to spin her.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

'If only,' she thought.

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

Wait she couldn't be thinking of him in this way. It was Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherins…

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand._

'This is not happening.'

_That I don't need you,_

_In my life again._

Hermione's heart kept skipping beats.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

She had butterflies in her stomach.

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

Was she, Hermione Granger, actually falling for Draco Malfoy?

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand._

She tripped slightly but Draco made it seem as if he was pulling her closer.

_That I don't need_

_You again,_

Their lips were mere inches from each other.

_No I don't need_

_You again._

A slight upbeat started after that line upon which Draco spun and dipped her. Hermione was soon slightly dizzy.

_Bad Boy_

Those two words said so much. Draco Malfoy, with his perfect hair, flawless complexion and boyish grin, Hermione understood why so many girls were crazy about him and yet at the same time understood why Pansy had broken up with him. She couldn't believe it but in his own way he was winning her heart.

_You once made this promise,_

_To stay by my side._

Draco had stopped spinning her.

_But after some time you,_

_Just pushed me aside._

It was really hot in the Great hall of a sudden. His eyes were locked with hers.

_You never thought that,_

_A girl could be strong._

Another smile crossed his lips.

_Now I'll show you how to,_

_Go on._

He leaned in again. Their lips were almost touching.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

Hermione was finding it hard to think.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you,_

_In my life again._

Another spin, their lips came mere centimeters away from each other. Hermione could feel his breath on her lips and in her mouth.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

A quick dip and then back into that same position.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand._

_That I don't need you again,_

_No I don't need you again._

The song finally ended right before their lips touched. With only a breath between them he whispered, "Gottcha Granger," and let her go.

"Bloody Ferret," She whispered under her breath before walking off the dance floor to retireve a glass of punch.

_End Flash Back_

Ever since that night he had plagued her thoughts, her dreams, and even her nightmares. No matter what she tried he was always there. Thankfully enough he didn't know her true feelings or he would have ridiculed her.

'Thank god he doesn't know,' she thought and with that she put on her uniform and went out to the common room to grab her book bag.

Hermione then went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before starting on her assignments that were due at the end of the month. Not long after she started she heard the water stop in the bathroom and went back to work.


	4. Plans for a kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

When Draco came out of the bathroom he glanced at his clock.

'Only 5:30', he thought, 'no doubt she is sitting on the couch doing homework.'

An idea popped into Draco's head and he couldn't help but to chuckle. Draco strode purposefully out into the common room wearing only a Slytherin green towel. He made sure he walked right in front of her to get to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. After retrieving his coffee, Draco started back to his room but stopped short in front of Hermione.

"Typical Granger," he said," last time I checked our assignments are due at the end of the month. Today's only the 3rd."

"So what if I don't want to end up like all the other 7th years that do their homework a week before it's due." Hermione replied darkly. "Also your towel is starting to fall." She said with a slight giggle.

Draco quickly grasped his towel and replied back after coming within an inch from her face, "I thought a know-it-all deserved some type of chip and dale show."

Hermione immediately started to blush as Draco turned around and went straight to his room to think about the recent encounter with her.

'What was I thinking,' he questioned himself, 'she would never go for a Slytherin.'

Draco refused to think of it as Hermione would never date only him.

'Wait, she's a mudblood. I shouldn't be thinking of her like this.'

He immediately felt a wave of guilt over calling her that name, even if it was only in his mind. After thinking this Draco remembered another time when he had come that close to her face, almost kissing her in the process.

_Flashback_

Flitwick had just announced that the soon to be Head boy and girl had to dance together.

'Oh great, I have to dance with Granger.'

Draco took hold of her hand and felt a quick jolt of electricity. Looking up he noticed he wasn't the only one but Draco did not dismiss it as "Static Electricity."

Cascada started to sing and all the while Draco couldn't dismiss his thoughts.

His hands felt like they belonged in the spot where he touched her body.

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away._

Draco smiled slightly.

_This moment I knew,_

_I would be someone else._

Draco moved closer to her hoping she wouldn't notice.

_My love turned around,_

_And I fell._

Draco released her to spin her right before the chorus started.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

'I would be if she would let me.'

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

'But I also want to be your friend.'

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand._

'Wait, I can't think of her this way. It's Buck-toothed, know-it-all, mudblood granger.' Draco all of a sudden felt a pang of guilt.

_That I don't need you,_

_In my life again._

He looked into her eyes and he was overcome with a wave of emotions.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

'Nobody should have such warm chocolate brown eyes,' he thought.

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

He couldn't believe it,

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand._

He, Draco Malfoy, was falling head over heels for Hermione?

_That I don't need_

_You again,_

She had tripped slightly and he had pulled her closer, their lips mere inches from each other.

_No I don't need_

_You again._

Draco started spinning and dipping Hermione feeling it was the right thing to do.

_Bad Boy_

The two words that defined him, and by the end of the night he would live up to it.

_You once made this promise,_

_To stay by my side._

He stopped spinning her thinking, 'I will always be by your side.'

_But after some time you,_

_Just pushed me aside._

Draco locked eyes with her and felt a great burst of heat all of a sudden.

_You never thought that,_

_A girl could be strong._

'I would never doubt that about you,' he thought while smiling.

_Now I'll show you how to,_

_Go on._

Draco leaned in again making it too where their lips almost touched.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

With their lips so close his mind was foggy.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you,_

_In my life again._

Again he spun her but when he brought her back he made sure their lips were mere centimeters away.

'Damn she looks hot,' he thought while breathing lightly on her lips and in her mouth.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

He dipped her and brought her back to the original position they were in.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand._

_That I don't need you again,_

_No I don't need you again._

He was about to kiss her when the song ended. Making it sound like he planned to be only a breath away he whispered "Gottcha Granger."

All while thinking 'Damn it, I was so close, and I let her go.'

He heard her whisper "Bloody Ferret."

Draco than preceded from the Great Hall and straight to his dorm so no one would notice that he had come close to kissing her.

_End Flashback_

Draco shook off the flashback and continued getting dressed all the while thinking of another way to get her close enough to kiss.

After getting properly dressed, Draco too went to the common room to start his homework trying to prove he wasn't like all the other 7th years. Draco took the seat across from her and started to work, occasionally looking up and catching her staring at him. When he finished his charms project, Draco got up and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going," Hermione asked him.

"Seeing as it's already seven," Draco retorted, "I'm going to get breakfast."

"Even though we have a kitchen here?"

"Unlike some, I prefer the exercise going down the stairs," he replied, "Will you be joining me?"

Being done with her Charms and Transfiguration projects Hermione walked towards the portrait hole where Draco was standing. Trying to open the portrait at the same time their hands touched. Again the shock went through both of them and Draco found himself staring into those eyes again. Without knowing what they were doing Draco instinctively leaned down and caught her lips with his. Draco's mind was reeling. He was actually kissing her, after months of planning, it had happened by accident. Hermione finally pulled away and asked,

"What are we doing?'

"Last time I checked I was snogging you after so many months of wanting to."

Draco went to kiss her again but she started talking once more.

"Wait, you've been wanting to do this?"

"Yeah, so?" He asked her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Malfoy, I've been wanting for you to do this since the dance."

"Then why don't you shut up for once to get what you've been waiting for?" and with that Draco caught her lips again and had backed her into the wall.

Hermione put both hands around his neck pulling him closer while Draco had one hand on her hip while the other was cupping her face.

When they finally broke apart Draco looked down at his wrist.

"Shit."

It was 7:45 and they both only had 15 minutes to get to the dungeons for potions with Slughorn.

Both practically fell down the steps before arriving outside of the potions room with a few minutes to spare. Draco kissed her cheek before strolling into class followed by Hermione a couple seconds later. There was only one table left in the back so both proceeded to sit at it. No one noticed that they had even come in, Slughorn walking in shortly after calling the attention of his distracted class.


	5. Draco in a Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot

Harry and Ron started to get worried when Hermione didn't show up at breakfast. Harry happened to glance at the Slytherin table when he noticed that Hermione wasn't the only one missing breakfast.

"That's strange," Harry commented.

"Waf?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Draco's not sitting with the other Slytherins."

With that Ron looked up from his bacon and noticed Harry was right. At that moment Ginny had sat next to Harry and started to say something.

"Huh?" They both said clearly not listening to her.

"I said that Hermione hasn't left her room yet." Ginny repeated.

"Bwonder by," Ron said with eggs in his mouth.

"We could ask the portraits," Harry suggested.

Ron and Ginny agreed and headed to the portrait of Maleficent the Wicked who guarded the head's suite.

Upon arriving Maleficent said with a wicked smile, "You don't want to interrupt them."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well from the way Merlin and Morgan say, those two are pretty 'attached'."

Ron butted in at this point "What do you mean 'attached'?"

"Meaning they're snogging. Honestly, someone like her, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"What do you mean 'someone like her'?" Ron asked irritably and indignantly.

"(Sigh) I mean that with her being attractive, intelligent, and breaks a couple rules now and then. I'm surprised Draco waited as long as he did."

Upon hearing Draco's name, Ron came to the realization that Hermione was snogging Malfoy. Harry and Ginny quickly grabbed Ron's arms as he suddenly lunged at the portrait. With Ginny's help Harry dragged Ron to the Potions room where Ron shouted to almost everyone except Draco and Hermione.

"I'm going to kill him. That stupid ferret," (everyone realized who Ron was talking about now since it was his favorite nickname to use for the Slytherin prince)" is as good as dead."

Seamus came over to Ron and asked," When is the fight?"

This riled Ron up even more as his face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Once we get done with McGonagall's class, when the final bell rings at three."

"Someone's going to have to tell Malfoy," Harry piped in.

Everyone in the room turned to Blaise Zabini who was Draco's best friend.

"Fine, I'll tell him." He said, palms held up in submission.

Since all the tables were buzzing about Ron and Draco's fight no one noticed Draco and Hermione walk into the room but fell quiet as soon as professor Slughorn walked in.

During the middle of his potion notes, Zabini noticed Draco was seated at the table next to him. He quickly wrote a note to him and passed it. When Draco read the note a smirk crossed his lips.

_Ron plans to beat you up after Transfiguration._

_What did you do to piss him off?_

Draco wrote back:

_**Something he should have done if he liked her.**_

Being Draco's best friend, Zabini understood what Draco was talking about.

_So you finally kissed her._

_It's about time!_

_**I know.**_

_**Come to find out she's been waiting for me to kiss her.**_

Draco was so caught up in his notes that he never heard Slughorn ask him a question until Hermione elbowed him.

"Ow, What"

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for returning to earth. Now will you please tell me, when creating a Boil Cure do you add porcupine quills or snake fangs?"

"Neither because both will cause the boils to swell and explode causing them to break out more painful than before."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin."

After finishing their potions Draco and Hermione headed to Arithmancy while Ron and Harry trekked up the stairs to Divination. With only lunch and charms separating them from now to Transfiguration, Draco quietly told Ron to "bring it on" for he was willing to fight for Hermione's sake and Merlin help anyone who stood between him and her.


	6. Broken arms and Snake kisses

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot and Professor Clark

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Draco. Before he knew it he was sitting in Transfiguration listening to Professor McGonagall. Even that class went by fast and Draco found himself heading out of the castle and down to the lake where he was to face Ron at three. When Draco got there he noticed Harry and Ginny were trying to get Ron to calm down and think about what he was about to do. All of a sudden Hermione appeared at Draco's side and tried talking him out of it.

"You already have me, don't make Ron suffer and fight him."

"I'm not the one who organized this little Duel."

Hermione ran to Ron trying the same thing, hoping to talk some sense into him.

"Why are you doing this? It doesn't prove anything," Hermione told him.

"It proves that you're better off without him."

"Oh Ronald, you know I don't like you like that. It's more like a brother, sister relationship."

Ron got up while saying, "He's corrupted your brain. You used to like me."

"Yeah, before you started making a jerk of yourself," Hermione sobbed than took off for the castle.

Draco was furious that Ron had made her cry. He walked up to red head and full out decked him before saying, "If you EVER make Hermione cry again, I will curse you so fast that you won't know what hit you."

Ron holding a bloody nose said, "Bring it on ferret."

Ron than launched himself at Draco and socked him in the gut. Soon both boys were in a fistfight and suffered many injuries before Professor Clark pulled them apart. After surveying both boys, and not finding anything to wrong, she sent them to the hospital wing.

When Madam Pomfrey saw Ron's broken nose and arm she went straight to work. After healing Ron she inspected Draco and found only two broken ribs. While healing him, Ron tried to sneak out when he suddenly heard Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Weasley, will you kindly proceed to Professor Clark's office? It's right next to her classroom. She will give you your punishment for fighting."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"All done Mr. Malfoy. You too may proceed to her office."

"Alright."

Upon arriving, she made Draco wait outside her office to talk to Ron alone and discuss his punishment. While waiting Hermione happened to pass by and noticed the various cuts on Draco's face.

"Oh my poor snake," she cried rushing to him at once and enveloping him in a hug quickly forgetting his pigheadedness only a short time before.

"Yes, your poor snake had been given two broken ribs from a certain Weasel."

"Don't call him…" but Hermione stopped talking for her Slytherin snake had started kissing her again and didn't stop until Ron had almost come out the door.

"Wish me luck fair Lioness for I must go off to face the Raven and receive my fate for fighting a Weasel."

At this Hermione laughed and kissed him on the check.

"Fair well mighty snake for if you return uneaten a Lioness may be waiting in your chambers."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Until then."

He then kissed her hand and went into Professor Clark's office to receive his punishment.

A/N Chapter 7 should be up soon. It's already written it just needs to be typed.


	7. Detention with a raven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Professor Raven Clark

"Mr. Malfoy, Please explain to me, again, why you were in a fight with Mr. Weasley," Professor Clark asked.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room cleaning desks. Thankfully Ron was in the dungeons sterilizing the Cauldrons or it would have been an even more unbearable detention.

"Weasley found out I kissed Hermione and it made him mad, so he challenged me to a fight. He made her cry so I punched his nose and then he tackled me."

Draco did not however tell her about the threat he made to Weasley.

"Aww, you were fighting for her honor, or was it because you have been bewitched? Perhaps a love potion or lust spell. Severus would be most displeased if he found out you were fraternizing with a mudblood. I think I'll tell him. Or better yet, tell your father and the Dark Lord."

"Please don't do that Aunt Raven, I swear I'll keep away from her. Just don't tell father. I don't know what I'll do if he had gotten ahold of her."

"Promise me Draco, promise that you won't even touch her. You won't even look at her."

"I promise," Draco whispered.

After his detention Draco wandered the halls for what seemed like hours. Only mere hours ago he was in Hermione's arms snogging her senseless and now he wasn't even allowed to see her let alone kiss or hug her.

"This fucking sucks," he said out loud if front of the heads portrait.

"Well don't take it out on me," Maleficent stated, as she swung open to let him in.

He had no idea what he was going to do, how he was going to handle it, but he knew he couldn't allow the Dark Lord to get his hands on Hermione, even if it meant breaking her heart in the process.

"My life sucks," he muttered under his breath as he climbed into the Head's suite.


	8. Tears of a Lioness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the plot, Professor Clark, and Erzibeth (air-zi-beth). The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione had waited up for Draco till midnight. She was a little upset that he wasn't back yet so she proceeded to get ready for bed. At two in the morning Draco stumbled into the common room. The time spent wandering the halls contemplating what he was going to tell her still hadn't come to him. Hoping that sleep would bring some answers he wandered into his room, climbed into his four-poster, and without removing any of his cloths he was fast asleep.

Sometime between going to his room and falling asleep Draco locked all entrances into his room. Hermione found this out when she woke up and went to go open his bedroom door. Not thinking much of it she proceeded to get ready for school. By 7:30 she was in the great hall eating breakfast while waiting for the post. She finally saw her tawny owl Erzibeth fly towards her holding a newspaper. Erzibeth landed in front of her holding the Daily Prophet in her beak. Once Hermione took it Erzibeth gave a small hoot.

"I'm sorry Er (air), here's a bit of toast."

Another hoot and then off she flew.

No sooner had she flown off Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"Um, Hermione, can we talk?"

"If it's about the fight yesterday than you can just leave. I don't want to discuss how Ron's behavior was outrageous and hurtful. Draco did not corrupt my brain."

With that she slammed her fork down on the table, not letting the dark haired boy say another word and went to her Herbology class. Hermione took a seat at her usual desk and sat reading her textbook.

Draco woke up to the sound of the main portrait closing at 7:25. He didn't want to go to class to face Hermione but he didn't want her to worry either. That's when last night's detention came flooding back into full focus. Draco groaned in frustration. No sooner had he gotten her he had to give her up, and knowing his aunt that was not an empty threat.

'Raven has probably already gone to uncle Sev.' Draco laughed at this thought.

Raven was more like a cousin than an aunt since it was her mom who fancied Severus not Raven. Plus neither mother nor daughter knew that Snape worked for the light instead of the dark. Even though Dumbledore had passed on in his old age, McGonagall kept everything running. Yes he knew all about the order, he was exactly like his uncle, but he would never put Hermione in a dangerous position.

Draco decided to stay in bed that day. He'd lie to his father saying he had been up late gathering information for the Dark Lord. While in bed he came up with a way to let Hermione off easily without saying why he was really doing it. He would just have to live with the feeling of losing the best thing he ever had. To make matters worse, he couldn't tell her the truth without revealing that he was working on the same side as her. Only Severus and McGonagall knew that, afraid if others did that he would be forced to take his mark sooner.

By this time classes were over and Hermione proceeded up to the head's dorm. Once in she dropped her bag on the couch and went to her room but Morgan wouldn't let her in.

"Blood Song," Hermione repeated but Morgan still would not let her pass.

"Turn around dear and go find out what's wrong with him," was all she said to Hermione.

Hermione sighed in frustration and went over to the portrait of Merlin.

"Has he finally unlocked you," she asked.

With that Merlin's frame swung open to let her into Draco's room. Upon hearing his door open, Draco looked up from his trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Hermione we need to talk," he said while closing the lid.

Hermione didn't see the item he had taken from the trunk so she merely said "ok. What's up?"

'I love you,' was the first thing to spring to mind but he repressed it.

"We can't see each other anymore."

And just like that she felt her heart break. Millions of questions rushed to her head but the only thing that came out was "Why?"

If he hadn't of been standing only a few feet away he would have missed it for her head was bent and she had whispered it. Hermione briefly looked up and Draco could see the tears forming, getting ready to spill over. Inside Draco was yelling at himself, not even 24 hours ago you beat up that weasel because he made her cry. Draco wanted to run up and hug her, kiss all her tears away, but he couldn't. The damage was done and there was no turning back.

"I'm sorry Granger," it felt like a stab to the heart when he called her by her last name, "But I've come to my senses and a pureblood does not date let alone be seen with mudbloods."

That word was a poison on his tongue. Draco could still taste the word even after Hermione had run from the room with the little dignity she had left. It broke his heart to see her run, to say her last name instead of her first, to call her the foulest word of all.

Once Draco called her a mudblood she fled to the main portrait. She wanted to put as much space as possible between them. Before Hermione knew it she was standing outside of the Gryffindor portrait.

"Loyal Friends," Hermione said to the fat lady.

She swung open quickly knowing that what Hermione was looking for was behind her picture. Upon entering the common room a great hush fell. Next thing she knew Ron, Harry, and Ginny were at her side.

"So you and ferret leading a happy life?" Ron spat at her.

At this she broke down. Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Gryffindor lioness, lost the battle against herself. Ginny and Harry both smacked Ron upside the head before leading her to the couch by the fireplace. With Ginny cradling her she sobbed the whole story. From the dance to the daydreams and then to the last few days. She left out the nightmares because she thought her friends would think her childish for fearing what would probably never happen. The three sat in complete silence just listening to Hermione spill her guts.

After hearing everything Ron and Harry had revenge in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for everything, including what I said about him corrupting you," Ron said.

"The important thing is that you're safe her," Ginny said, "You can bunk in your old bed."

"Oh, thanks Ginny."

"No problem. Besides Lavender misses you even if she doesn't admit it."


	9. Battle of Wills

Disclaimer: I only own Professor Raven Clark, and the plot

It had been over a week since Draco had called Hermione a mudblood but it felt like only a few hours. His heart still broke every time he heard her name, when he could hear her laugh, and even at night while lying in bed. Each of those times brought that nights events flooding back like a tidal wave of bad thoughts. He only left his room for classes and Quidditch. In class Draco put all his attention in his work, only looking up to copy what was on the board. He kept his head down because he didn't trust himself to not stare at the back of her head and not beg her to come back to him. To forgive him for everything he had said and done. But that was a hopeless dream. His mind constantly battled his heart and all throughout the day his mind won out. Blaise noticed the difference in him and became worried that Draco would do something stupid so he kept an eye on the Prince.

Hermione was having the same problem. It was like something had possessed her. She acted normal around her friends but at night her conflict would come back. She didn't understand how a person could feel the same attraction as her and yet break it off so fast. No matter how hard she tried her mind told her she was overlooking something.

After confronting Draco, Blaise got the whole story. Draco told him everything, from his detention, to the things he said, and even the battle between mind and heart. He sat there drinking in Draco's story and when he did speak it was, "are you an idiot? You let her get away because of Raven? Hermione was the best thing that has happened to you."

"I know I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt."

"Draco, man, remember Hermione is a grown witch. She can take care of herself."

"I know but I can't help it. Remember the way she looked during the ball last year? So beautiful and yet so delicate at the same time. God she looked amazing."

Draco trailed off remembering and Blaise had to snap his fingers a few times in front of his face before he came out of it. Draco grinned sheepishly and Blaise just shook his head.

"Just get her back if you're going to keep that up."

Draco just nodded his head and Blaise left his room.

Hermione was coming out of her dorm when she met Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Draco told her.

Hermione just walked past him with her nose in the air.

"Please Hermione, Stop and listen to me."

Hermione turned around sharply at this, almost bringing her nose against his.

"Why should I listen to a bouncing ferret? Remember I'm a mudblood, not good enough for a pureblood."

She spat the last word and then went out the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

"Bullocks."


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I only own Professor Raven Clark and the plot. The rest belongs to dear J.K. Rowling.

A/N hey guys I'm currently writing chapter 13. I try to post every Monday and Sunday's.

Draco couldn't believe that she had just stormed off like that.

'What was I thinking? With the way I talked to her I wouldn't be surprised if she had hexed me. I have to get her to listen to me.'

Draco thought of a brilliant plan but little did he know it was already being put into motion.

Down in the Great Hall, Blaise was waiting for Hermione. He figured if he could talk to her for a few minutes than she might get back together with his best mate. He soon saw her walking down the stairs and rushed over to her side.

"Hermione we need to talk. It's about why Draco broke up with you."

"Oh, so he'll tell you the reason but not me. Well do tell me so I can rush right into his arms," she said sarcastically.

Blaise just gave her an evil look.

"Fine, why did he break up with me?"

Draco flew down the hall after Hermione. When he got to the Great Hall he saw her talking to Blaise.

'Now what in all Merlin's name is he telling her?'

All of a sudden she turned around flew up the stairs and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. Will you ever forgive me," she sobbed into his robes.

All Draco could do is just put his arms around his lioness and sooth her, letting her know that it was alright, they were back together, and nothing was ever going to come between them. He promised her that.

As Blaise was telling her how Raven threatened Draco, Hermione just stood there in shock. When he got to the part of how Raven made Draco promise or she'd tell the Dark Lord she gasped.

"So he broke it off to keep me safe?"

"Basically."

Hermione knew that Draco was part of the light, having made a promise to McGonagall to keep it from the boys since she would have to plead his case once the war was over. She spun around to go back up the stairs to find him but as soon as she spun she saw him at the top of the stairs and rushed into his waiting arms. Once in his arms she started to cry and apologize. Draco wrapped his arms around her and Hermione felt at ease. She knew that no matter what happened Draco would always protect her.


	11. A Raven in the Night

Disclaimer: I only own raven and the plot. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

No sooner had they gotten back together Raven found out. She reported it to the Dark Lord who gave her instructions to capture Draco and bring the Slytherin Prince to him.

"Once you capture Draco, go back to Hogwarts and keep an eye on the girl."

"Yes master," Raven said as she knelt before his throne.

"If you must, transform into your animagus and make her take you as a pet."

"Yes master. I will not fail you."

Raven left with plans going through her mind on how to capture Draco. She would have to have Hermione distracted for a long period of time if this was going to work.

Back at Hogwarts Draco and Hermione were back to their old routine. Hermione would wake up with the same nightmare, get up and take a shower, which would wake Draco, go out to the common room to do her homework where Draco would later join her to do his, and then on their way down to breakfast Draco wouldn't let her out of common room without a good snog session which than made them rush to class. Both would make it just before the bell rang so they would have to sit in the back where Draco would try to get his hand under her skirt. Hermione let him get as far as her knickers once before she realized what he was doing but after that he barely got his hand under her skirt before she pushed it away, give him a scowl, and then slightly smile because he would make a puppy face.

"Must you make that face," she whispered under her breath so Professor Flitwick wouldn't hear her.

"I wouldn't have to make the face if I knew it wouldn't work on you," Draco replied with a smirk.

Hermione just giggled which made his smirk turn into a smile.

That night it was Hermione's turn to patrol the corridors. Draco offered to go with her but she just shook her head and said, "You'll distract me."

Draco knew she was right so he stayed in the common room and finished his potions essay. Halfway through Draco heard a tap at the window. He noticed a black raven with a letter attached to its leg. He opened the window letting the bird fly in where he untied the letter and read its contents.

**The Dark Lord**

**Is Waiting!**

Was scribbled in untidy handwriting. Before he could turn around he was stunned from behind.

Raven rushed to the portrait hole where she let in Bellatrix and Lucius.

"To believe my son is infatuated with a mudblood, now that's worth a few months without magic."

"Oh hush and just help me get him out of here. Bella grab his feet, Lucius grab under his arms. Drag him over to the fire and floo him to the throne room. I have to stay here and play pet to the mudblood."

Raven barely had enough time to write a note in Draco's handwriting and transform back into a raven before Hermione came back in from her rounds.

When Draco woke up he found himself bound in chains at the foot of Voldemort's throne.

"You have been brought before me because you have gone against the way of a Death Eater. You have fallen in love. And no less than with a dirty little mudblood."

Draco just kept his head down and stared at the floor.

"So it's true Mister Malfoy, you've fallen in love with a mudblood? And does this certain mudblood happen to b Harry Potter's best friend?"

Draco stayed silent and kept his head down.

"Very well, Lucius, use the curse until he talks."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and whipped out his wand and for the next five hours Draco was crucio'd by his own father.

Draco finally lifted his head and said, "I love you Hermione, please forgive me."

With that he passed out on the floor in the throne room. Voldemort stepped forward, he had hoped Draco would break sooner but it was not so.

"Send for Raven. Tell her to bring me the mudblood that he so dearly loves. I want her here before he wakes up."

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix said and she hurried off down the corridor.

During the time that Draco was away Hermione read and reread his letter. It just didn't make any sense.

**Hermione,**

**Went to see my father. He said it was urgent. Raven will take care of you.**

**Draco**

He didn't put when he'd be back or anything and after the first three hours of contemplating Hermione got up and went to the library. She had just sat down with Hogwarts, A History for the 500th time when there was a tap at the window. Out on the ledge stood Draco's raven and it had a note in its beak.

**The Dark Lord**

**wishes to see**

**YOU!**

**Raven**

"What?"

Hermione was now completely confused as to which Raven he meant but didn't have longer to ponder it before she was hit from behind.

The raven had transformed back into a teacher, stunned and illusioned the girls, and then dragged her back to her office where she disillusioned her. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder she tossed it into the flames and shouted "The Throne Room."

The Raven and the Lioness were off into the night with the only signal of going was Fawkes.


	12. Throne Rooms and Tears

Disclaimer: I only own Raven and the plot. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling and Cascada.

Hermione woke up disoriented. She could see Draco not far from her but nothing more. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her right shoulder and she felt her hands chained together behind her back. Fighting back a yelp she tried to wake Draco but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't stir. With one last try she started to sing their song:

**Remember the feeling, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away**

She continued to sing and almost gave it up until she hit the chorus. It seemed that every time Draco heard it he became more and more conscious.

Try as he might Draco could not answer Hermione's calls. It wasn't until she started to sing that it clicked. The song she sung when she was thinking about a guy. It wasn't just any guy, it was him. She hit the chorus and it made him smile on the inside but some of it was transferred to his face. Hermione saw this, he could tell, for she began to sing louder. He flickered his eyes, trying to open them. By the last chorus he was singing with her and she soon broke down crying. Draco was surprised he wasn't chained so he ran to her side and held her close to him.

"I'm here, Mione, I'm here, Shh. It's going to be ok. Shh. Calm down."

The entire time he was soothing Hermione, who had broken into sobs once his arms were around her, neither noticed the Death Eaters coming out of the shadows until Voldemort started to clap and burst into an evil laugh.

Voldemort couldn't help but to laugh. The sight before him was revolting. Not long after he had started to laugh, Raven and Bellatrix came up on each side of him and started to laugh. He abruptly shut them up with a wave off his hand.

"So, you think this pathetic boy can help you. No! The only way you have a chance in hell, was if this worthless pile of shit never fell in love with a mudblood!"

Voldemort spit the last word as if it had a foul taste. He could see the mudblood witch look into young Malfoy's eyes.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Hermione, I love you. More than you know."

Tears welled into Hermione's eyes as she said, "I love you too."

"ENOUGH!"

Voldemort shouted. Raven and Bella jumped.

"Bellatrix, take this mudblood down to the torture chambers. Make sure she's," Voldemort grinned, "Comfortable."

"As you wish my Lord." Bella said while kneeling in front of him.

"And as for you Draco, Raven, be so kind as to put him in one of the cells down there. Make sure he'll be able to see the festivities."

Raven too knelt and said, "As you wish my Lord."

Both girls drug the couple down to the torture chambers. After watching this entire thing go on Severus snuck out to report back to McGonagall.


	13. Frantic Friends and Couragous Deeds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Raven and the Plot. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling. Thanks for letting me play with your characters. I promise not to steal Draco and share him with all the other fan girls.

Severus appeared back at Hogwarts in a matter of seconds. Once there he was met at the gates be McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Where is she Professor? What did Malfoy do to her?" Ron asked in a loud voice.

"Mr. Weasley, please refrain from speaking. Now Minerva, Raven took Hermione to the Dark Lord. She is down in the torture chamber. No harm will come to her until all of his Death Eaters are present. Once he calls them, we will need to be ready to get in there and rescue her and Mr. Malfoy. Now how did you all know to meet me here?"

When Fawkes signaled Hermione's departure, McGonagall was frantic. She called Harry, Ginny, and Ron into her office and told that Hermione had been taken off school grounds. Ron rushed out of the office and down the stairs towards the gates where Severus appeared moments later. After Severus finished explaining and McGonagall explained her bit Harry and Ron were raring to go.

"Stop it you two," McGonagall said to the jittering boys, "We must wait for the Order to get here before we can proceed to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's lair."

She noticed Severus wince a bit.

"He's calling me, I must go. The Order can follow later."

Severus stepped outside the gate and apperated. At the last second Harry and Ron grabbed Severus' robes and went with him.

Severus arrived outside of the Malfoy Manner with Harry and Ron.

"Why the bloody hell are you here? You're going to put her into more danger if the Dark Lord finds out you're here."

"Not with the invisibility cloak he won't," Harry stated while pulling it out from under his shirt.

"Very well. But find Draco before you try to save her. He knows his house better than the Dark Lord himself. And remember to keep yourselves hidden. Even if the Death Eaters can't see you, the pictures can."

"Well noted. Come on Harry, let's go find the bloody ferret."

After many shadows, hallways, and doors, Harry and Ron finally found him. Actually they ran straight into him on their way back to the first floor. Draco was on his way to the throne room (it was actually the dining room but no one wanted to clue Voldemort in) when Harry and Ron came barreling down the stairs and didn't see him.

"Hey Ron, I landed on a ferret. Is that considered animal abuse?"

"It's only abuse if you get caught mate," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Alright you idiots, get the fuck off me."

Harry and Ron climbed off of Draco who then proceeded to dust himself off.

"Let me guess, you two hitched a ride on Uncle Sev who didn't notice until you got here and told you dunder heads to find me before you went to look for Hermione because I know where everything is. That about sum it up?"

During the explanation both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Pretty much," Ron said after recovering from what Draco had surmised.

"Alright than follow me, she's now in his 'throne room' and we'll have to wait for an opportune moment to get her out of here. Also, stay under the cloak. The last thing she needs is for the Dark Lord to find out I'm working with you to help free her."

Harry and Ron nodded letting him know they understood and decided to hold back their questions of how long he had been of the light.

"Okay than, let's come up with a plan."

Voldemort was sitting in the head chair when Hermione came in. She didn't know where she was or what he was going to do to her. Her biggest worry was what had happened to Draco though, she would never forgive herself if he was hurt. A voice suddenly broke through her train of thought and the trance it had caused.

"Well, it looks like the Mudblood is to be tortured in front of all of my loyal followers."

Hermione looked up into those cold red eyes and viciously thought, 'If you've hurt him in any way I will personally kill you!'

Voldemort laughed at this.

"The mudblood thinks I've hurt her precious traitor. Isn't that revolting? Well, you needn't worry about seeing him again."

"What have you done to him Voldemort?" Hermione cried.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, "Raven, tell the mudblood witch what we have done with her precious little boyfriend."

With fear in her eyes Raven stuttered, "W-w-we lo-os-ost him my L-L-Lord."

She shrank away from him as he stood up and brought his wand up in a crucio. He held it for 10 minutes before casting the killing curse on her.

"Severus," he barked, "find him and bring him to me."

"Yes my Lord," he said as he bowed and left in search of the 3 boys.

"While we wait my dear," he said to Hermione, "why don't you entertain us? Give us a scream."

No sooner had she shaken her head no her body was racked with pain. After 5 minutes of not screaming from the crucio Voldemort gave it up just as Severus was walking in with Draco.

"Young Draco, just in time to watch your mudblood suffer. CRUCIO!"

Draco lunged for her but Severus held him back.

"Wait," was all he whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco put his hand into his cloak and pulled out a small vial. He had never taken it out of his cloak since the day he broke up with Hermione because he vowed to kill Voldemort if it was the last think he did. Once the curse was lifted Hermione looked into his eyes and saw him mouth, "Hold your breath."

She gave a slight nod and she, Draco, Severus, Harry, and Ron all held their breath as Draco uncorked the bottle.

(A/N Sorry for such the long wait. I just barely finished it. Thanks to all who reviewed and hopefully Chapter 14 will be posted before the end of the weekend. Once I finish this and the other story I've been writing 'From Hawaii to Happiness' I'm going to start on a battle of the bands thing but am still not sure if I should write the Severus Hermione one or the Draco Hermione one. Leave a review and help me out. Much Love,

Erzibeth-Malfoy!)


	14. Not The End

Disclaimer: I only own Raven and the plot. The rest belong to J. K. Rowling.

When Draco uncorked the vial it emitted a highly concentrated vapor of the bubonic plague. Thankfully enough it was only deadly if you breathed it in within the first 2 minutes that it was in the air. Everyone but Ron was able to hold their breath so Draco quickly gave him the antidote so he wouldn't die. (A/N snaps fingers oh darn.) Voldemort was the first to fall ill with it followed by Bella and Lucius. Soon the Golden Trio, Draco, and Severus were the only ones left alive in Malfoy Manner. Draco helped Hermione up and Severus bent down to pick up Ron. By the time they made it outside the Order and the Ministry was there. Severus handed Ron over to Madam Pomfrey and rolled up his sleeve for the ministry to see the Mark disappearing.

Once Ron was fully recovered, Minerva called the five of them into her office. She handed each one a letter and upon opening it they found out that they each were to receive Order of Merlin 1st Class. They were supposed to attend a Ministry function and would receive their awards the night of it. Hermione became immediately excited about the thought of dressing up for such an occasion whereas Severus, Draco, Harry, and Ron all groaned at the thought. Minerva dismissed them all but Hermione stayed to talk to her Head of House and try to figure out what was the most appropriate thing to wear to such an event.

No sooner had they gotten out of the headmistresses office, Harry and Ron took off running to avoid Severus and the punishment they were likely to get from hitching a ride to Voldemort's lair. They had just rounded the first corner when Severus started to bust up laughing which caught Draco off guard.

"Where did that come from," Draco asked.

"Those dunder heads actually think they can run away from their punishment."

"What are you going to make them do?"

"Be Neville's potions partner."

Both Slytherin's started to crack up laughing and didn't notice Minerva and Hermione standing behind them. Minerva turned to her star pupil and shook her head.

"What are we going to do with them?" Minerva asked Hermione.

"Keep them, Love them, and cherish them till we die."

"If we must." Hermione giggled at the way the headmistress rolled her eyes, which caught the two men's attention.

"Come on you greasy old bat," Minerva said as she dragged Severus down to the dungeons.

Hermione just shook her head as Draco stood there with his mouth open just now realizing that McGonagall and Snape were shagging.

'Eww,' was all that went through his mind before he felt a hand close his mouth and another hand guiding his face to look in a different direction.

"You know, that brave snake never did get a lioness in his bed."

"And that's about to change."

Hermione squealed and took off running towards Maleficent.


	15. The End For Now

Disclaimer: I only own Raven (who is now dead) and the plot. The rest belong to Cascada and J. K. Rowling.

Hermione, Harry and Ron meet Professor McGonagall in the Gryffindor common room the day of the Ministry event. The boys were in dress robes and Hermione used an illusion charm on her outfit. McGonagall was also in dress robes and the four Gryffindors walked down the staircase to meet Draco and Severus at the entrance to the Great Hall. N.E.W.T.s were over so all the seventh years were outside enjoying the last few days at Hogwarts before the graduation ceremony, so they saw the group walk to the gates and apperated away.

The group arrived outside the Ministry doors and headed inside. Upon entering, Minister Weasley was there to greet them.

"Hello all, let's proceed to the banquet hall to get the ball rolling," Percy said.

Ushering the group through a door they were surrounded by Ministry and Order members alike.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you all know we are gathered here to celebrate five brave heroes. Two of which were spies for us and against all odds survived and helped bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down. I would first like to recognize Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and present him with the Order of Merlin 1st Class and a full pardon for all Death Eater activities he may have been made to do."

Applause went around for Severus before he had a chance to glare at the crowd, which sent them into a small fit of laughter.

"Next to Mister Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, I present you with an Order of Merlin 1st Class and also a full pardon," applause went around for Draco before Percy got to finish, "and we, the Ministry, and all of the Wizarding World would like to thank you for bringing down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

This brought around an even louder applause for Draco. After presenting The-Boy-That-Lived and Ickle Ronniekins (who got a big hug from his older brother) it was Hermione's turn.

"And lastly, to Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and brightest witch to ever enter Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, I award you the Order of Morgan 1st Class and the Order of Merlin 1st Class because without your help we would have never had the opportunity to bring him down."

A raucous applause went up and Hermione was in tears before it ended.

"Now to the festivities. You are all welcome to drinks, dancing, and food."

Music started up and it wasn't before long that Draco crossed the room towards Hermione.

"I made a request to Percy about the entertainment."

"Figures, the great Malfoy can't get over his ego," Hermione said with a slight giggle.

"Well, be ready because we're dancing the next song."

Hermione gave him a perplexed look, set down her glass of wine, and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Draco nodded at the stage and a familiar song started to play.

**Remember the feelings**

**Remember the day**

Hermione had tears in her eyes and stepped away from Draco long enough to remove the charm from her outfit. Draco stood in aww as his lioness was standing in front of him wearing a Slytherin green full-length gown.

"Wow," was all he said before the two lovers got swept up into the memories of their first dance together and the song that brought those memories back.

Draco and Hermione went back to the Heads dormitory for the last time. Graduation was full of tears and goodbyes. Hermione and Draco said the valedictorian speech together for they tied in their N.E.W.T. scores and set the record for the highest score. Harry proposed to Ginny while receiving his diploma and she said yes, after graduation next year. Ron, following Harry's lead, also proposed to Pansy. The two had been secretly dating since 5th year and Lavender was just a cover up because she and Blaise were dating. Draco sat down on the couch as Hermione went to her room. It wasn't long before he heard a call from his room. Pushing open his door he was meet with the sight of Hermione in an Emerald Green see through teddy.

"I think it's about time my brave little snake got a taste of his lioness," Hermione purred at him as she beckoned him with her index finger.

He was undressed and on the bed before she had the chance to lie back down. Slowly kissing her he worked his hands up and under the material and pulled it over her head revealing two voluptuous orbs of cream. Kissing his way down he caught one of the orbs in his mouth and gave it a flick with his tongue. This made her moan causing him to grow harder than he already was. Releasing it caused a slight protest before another moan escaped Hermione's mouth as he took the other one in his mouth and gave it the same amount of attention. Once releasing it Draco worked his way down to her core. Giving it a light kiss he then started to flick his tongue against her clit. It wasn't long before she orgasmed and Draco came up and caught her mouth in a fiery kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it turned her on even more. Pushing him away slightly Hermione was barely able to say, "Now it's my turn."

Before he knew what was happening Hermione had taken all 8 inches into her mouth. Out of all the blowjobs Draco had gotten in the past this was by far the best. Hermione seemed to know all the places to lick and blow air on. Draco stopped her right before he came.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked her huskily.

"Where else? A book."

Draco just shook his head as he was being pulled down onto her. Hermione whispered a contraceptive spell before Draco had positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed into her slowly because he had found her maidenhead earlier. What shocked him was as he was letting her adjust to his size she had wrapped her legs behind him and pushed him in even further. They both let out a moan and it wasn't long before they had sat an even pace. Hermione matched him thrust for thrust and even tried to get him to go faster. Three orgasms later, Draco finally came as Hermione's 4th one hit her. Draco couldn't hold back anymore for each time her walls clamped down upon his shaft and she moaned his name it pushed him closer to the edge. Rolling over onto his side so he wouldn't crush her, Draco pulled her up against him and was about to drift off with her in his arms when he heard, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger," he sat up and reached into the nightstand and brought out a small box that he had bought the same day as the Ministry event, "And you would make me the happiest wizard ever if you would marry me."

Hermione turned away slightly which caused him to worry.

"Draco, the day you stole my heart was the day I had wished for you to ask me."

"So is that a yes," Draco asked slightly unsure.

"Of course that's a yes," Hermione said as she flung herself at him.

He put the ring on her finger and the two fell asleep in each other's arms but not before Draco said, "Now it's your turn to tell me you love me," and she did.

The End

(For Now)

A/N After an entire year it's now finished. I started the sequel but that's touch and go. When I'm completely sure about it I'll post. Little Erzibeth will be the name so look for it. Please Review, I don't care if it's mean or nice as long as you review.

Erzibeth-Malfoy


End file.
